


Le Masque

by AndersAndrew



Category: Death Note
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Reunions, Scars, who are you
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les retrouvailles de Matt et Mello après quatre ans de séparation : Mello s'inquiète de ce que Matt va réussir à reconnaître de lui derrière son masque de dureté, de violence et de chair brûlée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Masque

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom : Death Note  
> Rating : PG  
> Genres : Hurt/Comfort  
> Personnage : Mello, Matt  
> Nombre de mots : 616

Vous vous observez en silence. Vous faites désormais presque la même taille.

Toi, Mello, tu as beau être dans un piètre état, tu te tiens fièrement devant celui que tu as abandonné, il y a quatre ans à l’orphelinat. Tu le provoques du regard, prêt à lui cracher à la figure s’il ose faire la moindre remarque sarcastique sur la chair brûlée qui scinde ton visage.  
Mais il n’a pas l’air de vouloir parler. Il te fixe d’un air hagard, comme un homme assoiffé ayant passé plusieurs jours dans le désert, avant d’apercevoir une étendue d’eau, et de se demander s’il s’agit d’un mirage.  
Tu te demandes alors s’il t’a reconnu en ouvrant la porte. Une vive angoisse te saisit à la gorge lorsqu’en essayant d’envisager la possibilité qu’il te claque le battant à la figure, tu n’arrives pas à imaginer la suite des évènements.  
Pas sans lui.  
Tes mains tremblent. Tu n’as jamais craqué. Pas même sous l’ampleur de la souffrance, quand, étendu dans les décombres de ton quartier général, tu as rampé pour t’échapper, en sang, la peau encore fumante. L’odeur t’a fait vomir, mais ensuite, tu as serré les dents pour ne pas vagir de douleur.  
Pour ne pas pleurer.  
Tu t’es reconstruit un masque à partir des cendres de l’ancien pour bâtir un Mello plus fort, plus intelligent, plus endurant. Un Mello qui battrait Near à coup sûr, celui qui aurait la tête de Kira.  
Ce Mello que tu avais décidé d’être serait encore plus froid et dur que le précédent; il n’aurait jamais peur et quiconque le verrait ne pourra qu’être impressionné et craintif face à la force de sa détermination symbolisée par la cicatrice barrant son faciès, comme la résultante d’un baptême par le feu.  
Mais c’est devant Matt que tu te tiens. Alors tes yeux s’emplissent de toutes les larmes contenues, que tu t’es refusé à verser depuis que tu as pris conscience que ça pouvait être considéré comme de la faiblesse.

Toi Matt, tu as tout de suite identifié cette silhouette décharnée aux cheveux dorés.  
Tu as eu du mal à en croire tes yeux, parce que le mannequin raide et pâle - identique à ceux que l’on peut vpir dans les vitrines des magasins de fringues - qui te faisait face n’avait rien à voir avec l’enfant sombre et sérieux de la Wammy’s House. C’était au delà de l’obscurité.  
Mello avait totalement basculé dans la folie; cette folie sinueuse qui l‘avait toujours hanté dans l‘enfance, à la fois obsession de réussite et désir de contrôle absolu. Elle l’avait consumé.  
Ses traits étaient déformés par une brûlure conséquente, qui avait aussi donné un coup à sa chevelure, dont la frange, autrefois taillée au millimètre près, pendait désormais en mèches lamentables devant ses yeux aux profondeurs abyssales. Derrière son regard, tu ne vois rien et tu ne peux pas dire ce qu’il a en tête.  
La surprise fût d’autant plus grande lorsque Mello baissa brutalement la tête, rompant l’échange de regard, et que ses épaules se mirent à tressauter tandis qu’il craquait définitivement.  
Incapable de faire autrement, et bien que soupçonnant que ce que tu fais te mettra dans le pétrin un jour, tu enroules un bras autour des épaules maigres de Mello.  
« Bienvenu chez toi, mon ami », tu dis d’une voix douce au ton légèrement humoristique et cérémonieux. Tu aurais aimé trouver mieux comme formule d’accueil, une phrase plus drôle, ou qui réconforte, mais il n’y en a pas; ta gorge se noue en présence de ce demi étranger qui pleure contre toi.  
Vous êtes à nouveau ensemble; tu dénicheras sûrement le vrai Mello tôt tout tard. En attendant...  
\- Tu veux un chocolat chaud ?


End file.
